Short Undertale Drabbles
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Mainly focused around Sans. For now. Each chapter wil probably have their own warnings. Unless they are super short.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember ever writing this. It was a Kagerou Days AU for Undertale, but I got lazy and ended it here.

* * *

 _It seems like time is repeating itself... Over and over again..._

In the late afternoon in a town called Snowdin, there were the two skeleton bros.

"I, the great Papyrus, will achieve his long lived goal of becoming captain of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus declared to his shorter brother.

Sans was helping his brother with attacks to impress Undyne and convince her to let Papyrus in.

"Uh huh, bro try practicin' one more time." Sans said as he kept a nonchalant demeanor.

Before Papyrus could do anything, the human approached them.

"Ah! A human! If I capture it, I can finally show Undyne!" Papyrus says.

"Go for it bro."

Sans has been here before. This kid, they have met Sans and Papyrus before. Even Undyne, Aylphs, and Asgore. They were friendly and kind to everyone. They spared everyone. Even Asgore, who asked for no mercy. But the timeline has reset, and Sans could definitely tell there's something off with the kid. As if... There's another being with them entirely.

"Nyeh heh heh! Human! I'm here to capture you!" Papyrus laughed.

They didn't say anything. Without any warning, they swung their toy knife at Papyrus. It killed him in one hit. His body dissolved, leaving only his skull and his scarf. Sans shook with terror, watching as the kid from the last timeline killed his only brother. His right socket instinctually glowed. Sans knew, he always knew, that this wasn't going to end. The kid walked over to a tree which looked like it was glowing. There was a small star which had the option **SAVE** or **RESET**.

They pressed **RESET** while staring at Sans with a smirk on their face.

 _This is only just the beginning!_

* * *

yeah I left it like that :| there'll be another chapter to this but sadly, it's unfinished. Yes I know it seems like I just have one shot stories and half assed ones, but after a year, I'm starting to get into the flow of writing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Slight reminder that this story is not a part of the first one. i couldn't finish this since I was busy all week. Sad face.

* * *

Sans wished he didn't watch as Frisk killed his brother in one hit. He wished that Frisk didn't kill Undyne, Mettaton, or Muffet. He wished that Frisk did spare all the monsters of the underground. He wished that Frisk would just **RESET**.

He wished he could've stopped them sooner. Flowey even mentioned it.

* * *

-flashback-

"Tch! Frisk will reset, I tell you! With someone with them to guide them to the right path!" Flowey seethed.

Frisk, Flowey, and Sans were the only ones who knew about the timelines. The only ones who could reset. However, there was another person that Sans didn't know about...

"'The right path' you say?" Sans says coolly.

Flowey snickered as he bent his stem from the potted pot he was in. His face scrunched with bile.

"I'm not telling you _a thing_."

Sans shrugged it off. Like Frisk wants to reset. Sans didn't either. And Flowey can't get anywhere far as long as he is in a pot.

Boy was he wrong.

It was beginning to be 9:00 PM.

"Sans, could you make sure your brother and Frisk are asleep?" Toriel asks kindly.

"Sure thing, Tori." Sans replied.

He got up from the couch and trudged upstairs to where Papyrus was sleeping. Sans opened the door slightly, making sure not to wake his brother up. Sure enough, Papyrus was tucked in bed and sleeping soundly. Then Sans checked Frisk's room, but found that the door was opened ajar. He opened it wider.

"K-Kid...?!"

Sans finds Frisk not responding. They were lifeless. They couldn't move. However, there was another person there.

"Ah, you must be Sans. I'm Chara." They said.

They were transparent, as if they was a ghost. Next to them was a glowing sign saying **RESET.**

"W-Wh—?! Stop!" Sans frantically yelled, summoning his gaster-blaster to stop them from pressing that button.

The blast went right through Chara and completely missing the reset button.

"Ya missed. Sorry, but I hope you don't mind me possessing Frisk, do you?" They ask, but does it anyway.

Their spirit went into Frisk's lifeless body. Frisk screamed in agony, alerting Toriel.

"Sans, what's going on?!"

Sans, scared to tell Toriel, lies. "Nothing Tori! F-Frisk just saw a bug!"

There was a unpleasant silence. He knew that Toriel wasn't buying it.

"I'm coming upstairs!" Toriel finally says.

She walked into Frisk's room to find Sans with an exasperated look on his face and Frisk passed out. Toriel brushed past Sansto check on Frisk. She pressed her hand against the child's forehead. Toriel mumbled something underneath her breath.

"Did Frisk... Pass out from seeing a bug?" She asks.

"Yes..." Sans replied, trying to keep a steady voice. He doesn't want Toriel to worry about it.

"O...kay." Toriel said hesitantly. She seemed worried, but left it be. "I'm going to bed. Make sure Frisk is alright Sans."

He nodded eagerly. Sans just wanted Toriel out of the room. She quietly closed the door, leaving the skeleton alone. As soon as Sans heard Toriel go into her room, he shook Frisk, trying to see if they were okay. Frisk was cold to touch and they were not breathing.

"Frisk!" Sans yelled, quiet enough not to wake the rest of the house. "What the heck happened to you?"

No response. All of a sudden, Frisk's eyes snapped open. Their eyes were glowing red and they had an eerie smile on their face. Chara was possessing Frisk.

The glowing reset button was back again. Before Sans could do anything, 'Frisk' slammed their fist on **RESET**.

" ** _NO_**!"

Everything went into darkness.

Sans was afraid to open his eyes. He didn't want a different ending. He never wanted this. Frisk ever wanted this. _No one_ wanted this.

Sans opened one eye socket. Snow. Snow filled the brisk, cold air. He finally opened both of his eye sockets. Sans was right outside Snowdin Town. He frantically searched for Frisk. They were standing right at the bridge, as if they were waiting for him. Sans wanted to make he didn't show any fear to... ' _Frisk_.'

He idly stumbled toward them. Sans struck out his hand. "Put it there, friend."

Frisk took his hand. There was a loud whoopee cushion sound.

Sans laughs half-heartedly. "The old whoopee cushion trick. It never gets old."

Frisk just stared. That caused an awkward silence between them.

"Can't you take a joke?" He said under his breath.

They retracted their hand away. Frisk turned around and walked across the bridge. Sans couldn't help but notice a white spot on the back of their shirt. _What is that?_ He thought. Sans looked a little closer. It was monster dust. He shuddered.

* * *

Sans hurriedly ran, looking for his brother. After none of the puzzles worked, he just had a weird sinking feeling. He scanned the entire town looking for Papyrus and Frisk, hopefully not battling each other. It was strangely empty and quiet. There was one thing that Sans learned after watching Frisk from safe distance. They were to never be trusted. Frisk wasn't going to stop until they have killed every last monster. That included his brother. He quickened his pace, heading toward the edge of Snowdin Town.

* * *

Originally, this had 400 or so words. Now it was over 900. so I tried right? Sorry that I'm a lazy nerd... (I just wanted to get this posted)


End file.
